


The Sleeping Prince

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Cherik inspired by Disney [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: As a baby, Charles was cursed by the Evil Queen. The only way to break this curse would be at that hands of his true love.





	The Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> First one of the Disney fics!!! This one is based off of Sleeping Beauty-enjoy!

The flowers were blooming and the sun was shining on this glorious day. King Brian and Queen Sharon welcomed a son, Charles, whom the whole village came to see, bearing gifts as well.

Three fairies came over to the prince who was sound asleep in the small cradle he was put in. “I grant him the gift of beauty,” Raven waves her hand over the infant and a sprinkle of fairy dust is casted over him.

“I shall grant him the gift of song,” Angel gives her gift next, blowing a kiss at the child. The King and Queen smile at the fairies, thankful of their son’s protection.

The third fairy approaches, her name is that of Moira. “I shall grant-

Before she could continue, a chill rang out across the air, some of the guests starting to be able to see their breathes. The doors to the castle swing open. “It’s the Evil Queen!” Someone hisses in fear, making the guests step closer together for protection as well as a group of guards stand in front of the royals.

A dainty blonde woman enters the room, all eyes looking at her. She wore a dress as white as snow as well as a crown carved out of ice on her head. The crown looks similar to horns, making her look even more evil as she was. He hair is blonde and curls just past her shoulders, an icy look was given to all.

“I didn’t know that there was a party. My invitation must’ve gotten lost, don’t you think, Brian?” The Evil Queen takes a step closer the throne, making their guards draw their weapons. “I’ve only came to give the new Prince a gift,” she smiles icily.

Brian exchanges a look with his wife before dismissing the guards and allowing her to approach. “None of your sorcery, Emma,” he clips.

Emma purses her lips and smirks. “I’d never,” she steps closer to Charles, who has woken up at the sound of her presence. “What a cute little thing you are. You look just like your father, perhaps you won’t live long as he will, unfortunately. My gift to you, my Prince, is that on your twentieth birthday you will prick your finger on a wheel of a spindle and die.” A gasp fell over the crowd and the guards resume their position, but by the time they could capture Emma, she was gone.

Raven steps forward then, roaming her hand over the child. “On his twentieth birthday he will prick his finger on a wheel of a spindle and will fall into a deep slumber, only to be awoken by true love’s kiss,” her spell counters that of Emma, leaving the Prince safe, for now.

“You must take him far away from here,” Brian commands the three fairies. “He is not safe in these castle walls, Emma could keep a watchful eye on him here.” Brian picks up his son and presses a long kiss to his head. “Goodbye my son. I love you with all my heart and I cannot wait for your return,” he gives him a final look before handing him over to Raven. “Please, by all means necessary, keep him safe.”

The three fairies bow and give their word, taking the infant to a cabin deep in the woods where they know he’ll be safe.

From there, the fairies raised Charles like he was their own. They taught him to talk and walk and later learn to read and write. Charles was very fascinated by those two things in particular, spending most of his days reading and writing down his opinion of what he read. Every birthday, he would receive a new book as well, being overjoyed about it too.

“A whole series by Edgar Allan Poe?!” Charles enthuses as he opens his gift on his tenth birthday. “I love it!” He runs up and hugs the three fairies before dashing into the woods. Charles sits at his usual spot, a small log under the big willow tree and starts to read.

The sound of a branch snapping makes Charles whip his head up and look around. He is always alone in his spot, he never told anyone about it, not even the fairies. He closes his book and cowards against the tree as he here’s footsteps come closer to him. To Charles’ relief, a young boy looking about his age comes through the woods, a look of shock crossing over his face as he makes eye contact with Charles.

“Who are you?” The boy calls out to him a little sternly, a hint of a German accent in his voice.

Charles backs away from the tree, setting his book down on the log and steps closer to the boy. “I could ask you the same question, considering it was I who was here first.” Charles looks over the boy to see he looked a little sad. “Are you alright?”

The boy gives a small nod, taking a seat on the log; Charles sits down next to him. “My family just moved here. My father is here to conduct business with the King.”

“Is your father a King himself?” The boy nods and Charles’ blue eyes go wide with excitement. “How wonderful! What’s it like living in a castle? I’ve always wanted to live in a castle, but I’m not allowed anywhere outside of the woods, unfortunately.”

“It’s a bit lonely, honestly. You’re not missing much,” the boy’s eyes look over Charles before a small smile forms on his face and he sticks out his hand. “Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles smiles and takes his hand in his, giving it a nice shake. “What’s your name?”

“Charles.”

“And your last name?”

Charles thinks for a moment, but his mind comes up empty. “I’m not quite sure, actually. My whole life I’ve just been called Charles. No last name,” Erik nods in understanding. “Would you like to read one of my books?” Charles offers, handing Erik the small stack for him to look at.

Erik looks at the books for a moment before politely denying and handing them back to Charles. “No that’s alright, I’ve already read these. I’ve read most, if not all, of his works, actually.”

“Wow!” Charles gasps in awe, looking at Erik with astonishment. “What’s your favorite works of his?”

“The Raven.”

Charles beams at him. “That’s mine too! So far at least, I haven’t finished reading the others, but I will soon. What’s your favorite book?”

“The Once and Future King, have you ever read it?” Charles shakes his head. “If you ever stumble upon it, you should give it a read. If I had a copy of my own I’d give it to you,” Erik smiles. “How often do you receive books?”

“Every birthday, I receive one.”

Erik raises an eyebrow at that. “Just one?” Charles nods his head. “I’ll tell you what, the next time I see you I will bring you a book,” he turns around then.

“How do I know the next time I see you it’ll be in less than a year?” Charles calls after him, seeing Erik has already begun his walk home.

“I’ll come by Thursday of every week, I promise!” Erik’s voice slightly echos in the woods. Charles smiles at the back of his new friend before he starts his short walk home himself.

When he arrives back at the cabin, the fairies were already making supper. Charles goes to his room to freshen up before joining them at dinner. “We’ve made your favorite meal,” Raven beams, setting a bowl of cabbage with corn beef in front of him.

“And baked your favorite cake for dessert,” Moira grins herself as she takes a seat at the table as well.

Charles smiles and thanks them before they all start to eat. “Can I ask you all something?” Charles asks after a while, receiving confirmation from the fairies. “Do I have a last name?”

The three fairies exchange a look of worry amongst each other. “What made that question come to mind?” Raven asks a little hesitantly.

“Well, when I went to go read in the woods, I’ve met this boy-

“A boy!” The fairies say in awe. “You’ve met a boy?!” Charles nods, starting to look at them weirdly.

“Was he cute?” Moira asks intrigued.

“Don’t mind looks, Charles, is he nice?” Angel chimes in next.

Raven hushes then and looks at Charles kindly. “I’m glad you made a friend today, Charles. What is his name?”

“Erik, Erik Lehnsherr,” he replies with a smile. “And yes, he’s very nice.” Angel squeals at that and Raven shushes her again.

The subject of Erik was dropped for the rest of dinner, his name only arising when Charles went to bed. “Do you think he could be the one?” Moira asks in a hushed tone.

“I hope so!” Angel whispers excitedly. “That way Charles could return to the castle and get married! The King and Queen would be so happy to see their son again, as well as discover that he has found his true love!”

Raven shakes her head at the other two girls. “You’ve both forgotten that Charles is still young. We have to wait until he gets older to really see,” she notes. “For now, we will not pester Charles about him.” The other two sigh and nod in agreement, but let out a final squeal together, making Raven roll her eyes.

-  
The following Thursday, Charles met up with Erik at the same spot in the woods. “I hope you like romance,” Erik smiles as he hands Charles a copy of _Jane Eyre._

“As long as it has a better ending than Romeo and Juliet,” he smiles as he takes the book from Erik. “I’ve brought my chess set with me today, do you know how to play?” Erik smirks and nods, taking a seat across from Charles as they start their game.

It was during that game that Erik beat Charles, and he continued to beat him for the next eight years.

“I won!” Charles cheers happily to himself, seeing Erik was suppressing a giggle. “What?” Charles lightly swats at Erik who falls off the log and onto the ground, still laughing. “You didn’t!” Charles gasps. “Erik Lehnsherr, did you let me win?”

Erik sits up, letting out a couple more laughs before containing himself. “Perhaps...Hey!” He lightly swats Charles back. “It’s your birthday present!”

Charles rolls his eyes and sets the chess set down so Erik can resume his seat. “Letting me win is my present?”

“Well no, but it is part of it,” Erik smirks and hands Charles a small package wrapped in brown tissue paper. “I think you’ll like this part better.”

Charles takes the present from his hands and rips it open. “Erik-

“I’ve searched countless book vendors in order to find it. I found it last week but I thought it would be better if I gave it to you on your birthday,” he smiles at Charles as he watches him study the cover of _The Once and Future King_.

Charles sets the book down in his lap and embraces Erik in a warm hug. “I love it,” he murmurs against his shoulder before slowly pulling away, Erik’s gaze capturing his own. “I’ll start reading it immediately,” he gives a small smile, feeling a small blush creep onto his cheeks as he sees how close they were sitting.

“Happy Birthday, Charles,” Erik leans closer and Charles sucks in a breathe, letting it out after he feels Erik press a kiss to his rosy cheek.

Charles bolts off of the log when Erik pulls away. “I-I uh have to- get back to the cabin. Thank you again for the book,” he gives a quick smile before breezing through the woods and back to the cabin, letting out a breath as he closes the door behind him.

Moira was preparing dinner at Charles’ entry, looking at him with a little concern. “Are you alright, Charles?”

“I-I think so,” he says a little breathlessly and flusteredly. “I believe Erik has feelings for me.”  
Moira gasps as Angel and Raven both pop their heads in at the mention of Erik’s name.

“How do you know?” Angel tries to consume her excitement, but a grin was plastered on her face.

“He kissed me.”

Angel and Moira squeal while Raven looks a little worried. “Where did he kiss you?”

“Cheek,” he sees Raven let out a breath and Moira and Angel’s excitement dies down a little. “I reciprocate his feelings.” Moira and Angel squeal again.

Raven clears his throat, seizing their excitement. “Well Charles just remember, you cannot kiss him anywhere outside of your cheek, understood? Not until your twentieth birthday.” Charles nods in agreement, heading to his room to get started on the book while dinner was being made.

“Do you think he’s the one?” Angel whispers to Raven.

“He could possibly be the one, but if he kisses Charles prior to his twentieth birthday, he might not wake up if he kisses him again. I don’t want to risk it,” the others nod in agreement.

-  
The next time Charles saw Erik, the fairies watched them from afar. “They’re just playing chess, it’s harmless!” Moira whispers.

Angel shushes her. “But they’re talking. I’m trying to listen to what they’re saying.”

“Have you finished the book?” Erik asks as he takes Charles’ bishop.

“I have and I enjoyed every word of it,” he beams as he captures Erik’s rook. “You remind me of him.”

“Who?”

“Arthur,” Erik laughs at that. “You do! You’re both very brave and are bound to become King someday, as well as strikingly handsome.”

Erik playfully rolls his eyes and a small hint of pink forms on his cheeks. “If I’m Arthur does that make you my Guinevere?”

Charles giggles and shakes his head. “Heavens no, I’m Merlin.” Him and Erik both start to laugh. “Regardless of who you are, you’re still _My Prince_.”

“And you are my crazy, old wizard,” Erik laughs and Charles playfully swats at him, but Erik catches his hand in his own before he can pull away. “That’s not how you treat royalty, is it, Charles?” Erik presses a kiss to his hand, making Charles blush.

“My apologies, _My Prince_. How are you to ever forgive me?”

Erik smiles and leans closer. “I can think of a couple ways,” he presses another kiss to his hand.

“As well as I,” Charles smirks and pulls his hand away, resuming to their chess game.

“That was close,” Moira sighs in relief. “I’m glad Charles has some control.”

The other two nod in agreement. “Yes but how long can it last? Temptations always grow stronger as he gets older,” Angel notes.

“Only two years left to go, I hope it lasts that long,” Raven says as she keeps watching the two young men.

-  
On his nineteenth birthday, Erik yet again had a present in mind for Charles, who was surprised to find Erik empty handed. “Charles,” he takes a seat next to him, looking at him very seriously through his green eyes. “May I ask you something?” Charles nods and waits for him to continue. “Why is it that you won’t let me kiss you?”

“I want to,” Charles admits. “But I promised I wouldn’t, not until my birthday next year.”

“How come?”

Charles opens his mouth to reply but closes it. He doesn’t know _why_ he can’t kiss Erik, he was only told he _can’t_. “I’m not quite sure to tell you the truth, I was never told myself, but I made a promise that I will not break.” Erik nods in understanding.

“Can I make you a promise?” Charles nods eagerly. “I promise you that I will kiss you on this day, next year.”

“I like that promise and I look forward to it,” Charles leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “It’s getting late, I should head home soon as well as you,” Erik nods in agreement and stands with Charles, who pulls him into an amorous hug. “Goodbye, _My_ _Prince_ ,” he giggles.

“Goodbye, Merlin,” Erik teases, receiving a small nudge from Charles before he pulls away. “Until we meet again,” he gives a bow.

Charles rolls his eyes at him. “So dramatic, Erik. I’ll see you next week, as always,” he gives a wave goodbye before he heads home.

Next Thursday, Charles sat on the log, waiting Erik’s return. Erik however, never showed up, making Charles sad and slightly worried. “He always comes,” he tells the fairies at supper later that evening.

“Perhaps he was busy,” Moira suggests as a possible explanation for his absence.

“He is a Prince, perhaps he got caught up in royal duties?” Raven suggests as she sets a plate of food down in front of Charles. “I’m sure he’ll be back next week,” Charles gives a solemn nod as he picks at his plate of food.

The next week, however, Erik didn’t return nor the week after that and the weeks to follow. Charles stopped going to the spot altogether, thinking if he did he’d just get his hopes up. He stayed in his room most days, reading books all day and all night.

Charles eventually returned to his spot on his twentieth birthday, heading out of the cabin early that morning, the fairies were still asleep. On his way to the spot, Charles stumbles upon a fork in the road, which he knows wasn’t there the day prior. A part of him is telling him to go left, which he does, only to find a dead end. The dead end, however, had a large wheel with spindles poking out of it.

Charles found it quite odd that there would be a spindle in the middle of the woods, but it must’ve been his curiosity that led him to touch it. He pricks his finger, instantly taking it back at the pain. Before he could register anything else, he started to get sleepy and collapsed onto the ground where a deep slumber overcame him.

-  
The doors to the throne room burst open inside the castle, a few guards bursting in. “Your Majesty, your son has returned home!”

Brian and Sharon stand, watching the doors closely. Sharon gasps as she sees the three fairies enter the room, holding Charles’ body. “Is-is he dead?” Sharon approaches them, running a hand through Charles’ brown locks.

“He’s in a deep slumber, my Queen. Only to be awoken by true love’s kiss,” Raven explains, handing Charles over to the guards who take him to his rightful chambers.

“Did he meet anyone?” Brian asks, stepping closer to the fairies as well. The three fairies nod, but exchange a look of worry with each other. “Well? Where are they?”

“He hasn’t returned in over a year,” Moira mumbles. “We are not sure where he is.” A look of horror crosses over Brain and Sharon’s face. “But not to worry, we’ll find him!” She grabs a hold of the other two and take them back to the cabin. “Do any of you know where Erik might have gone?”

The other two think for a moment. “Perhaps the woods,” Raven suggests. “That’s where Charles spends his days reading.” The fairies quickly head out of the cabin and into the woods. They come across Charles’ spot, seeing Erik standing there.

“Erik!” Angel calls to him, getting the boy’s attention. “You must come with us, Charles is in danger!”

Erik quickly approaches the three, looking at them with a little uncertainty. “What kind of danger?”

“We’ll explain later, we must go now!” Raven grabs his wrist and the four of them return to the castle, leading Erik to the room in which Charles was in.

Erik slowly enters the room, the fairies join him, closing the door behind them. He sees Charles lying peacefully in a large bed. “What happened to him?” Erik runs to his side, stroking his fingers through his hair. “Charles?”

“He was cursed,” Angel explains. “The only way to break it is by true love’s-Ow!” She rubs her arm after Moira nudges her.

“We cannot scare him!” She hisses but smiles kindly at Erik. “When Charles was a baby, the Evil Queen casted a spell on him, sending him into a deep slumber on his twentieth birthday.”

Erik nods, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Charles. “May I have a minute alone with him, please?” The three fairies nod, excusing themselves from the room, leaving the door slightly open so they could hear. “I should’ve come back to you sooner, Charles. I’m so sorry. My father got called away and I had no choice but to go with him,” he strokes his soft cheek. “I must fulfill my promise to you, _My_ _Prince_.” Erik closes his eyes and presses his lips against Charles’, kissing him softly.

Charles’ eyes flutter open then, Erik backing away slightly for him to sit upright. “Erik, you’ve came back,” Charles takes his face in his hands.

“Of course I came back, Charles. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charles seals their lips back together in a loving kiss. The three fairies squeal in happiness at the new couple.

A sudden chill fills the room, breaking Charles and Erik apart to see Emma has now entered, an icy smile on her face. Erik’s about to move off of Charles and attack her, but Charles holds him back. “She doesn’t mean harm,” he tells him.

“How noble of you, Charles. You are in fact right, I have come with no intention of harm. In fact, I came bearing a gift.” Erik eyes her cautiously but Charles sees she’s being sincere. “I give to you, your Highness, is that I will let you spend the rest of your life free of my curses for a favor.”

“Which is?”

“To be invited to every royal event that occurs, especially your wedding.”

Charles eyes her over before giving his approval. “If you break this, I will not be afraid to have you exiled or murdered.”

“Certainly,” Emma leaves the castle then, staying true to her word as Charles does with his.

-  
It was the following spring when Charles and Erik married, inviting the whole village to celebrate. The three fairies were over the moon, bearing gifts for the married couple.

“I grant you both a lifetime of happiness,” Raven gives, sending them both a wave of pixie dust.

“I grant you both a very big and happy family,” Angel gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

“And I shall grant you both a lifetime of devoted love to each other,” Moira grants.

Charles and Erik fulfilled their gifts throughout their lifetime and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!! More parts of the series are coming! :)


End file.
